Wash over me
by yhostRighter
Summary: Short story about Shibuki's first trial as the waterfall village leader


WASH OVER ME

As he stood on his balcony looking out over the village as it lay quiet in the still night, Shibuki felt the fears of his followers weigh heavy on his shoulders. Although he had put forth his best efforts to protect his followers they all knew he wasn't the sort to stand against the might of an S-classed ninja and live, and with the Terrorist Poison kuma looming outside of the village no one knew how the Waterfall village would survive. The two scouts Shibuki sent to investigate the situation had returned poisoned with severe fevers and dehydration, they were getting worse by the hour and the info that was passed on was that the water supply that ran through the village would be his next target.

Shibuki grasped the railing on his balcony and leaned over, peering into his reflection in the clear blue stream that ran through the village. He dove over the side face first, and shortly before contact with water completed his diving position to crisply cut the water. At the bottom he screamed, then he cried, and then he screamed again. He kicked off the soggy bottom of the stream to return to the surface. There he was greeted with a familiar face.

With a grim look, the old man stared. "Are you finished? Or do you want to lower the moral of this village even lower?" The old mans name was Kirimoto he was a loyal and wise member of the jonin council. "It may seem like in this night you are all alone, but the peoples are aware, they know when the leader is feeling unsteady. The men are beginning to fear." Kirimoto shook his head in disappointment then walked across the water surface to shibuki extending his hand. After helping shibuki to the surface he looked toward the administration building. Inside there we are all working on a plan to defeat this threat. "We serve you and this village with everything we have" said kirimoto as he unwrapped a mint candy. We will not fail you. Kirimoto turned towards the building then abruptly began walking toward it with large confident strides. Shibuki dripping wet watched Kirimoto off feeling ashamed of his self.

Shibuki-Sama yelled one of the nursing attendants. Out of breath the blond haired girl bowed over to catch her breath, although winded she began to speak" not much..longer…they have both ..slipped into comas." Although Shibuki had assumed the poison was fatal he still held out some hope that his medical specialist could find a cure. The girl looked at Shibuki with tangerine colored eyes, The chunin Kegon before slipping into the coma he said," it's possible away from the water." The girl dropped her head and allowed her forming tears to fall to the ground." I don't know what he meant sir" She spouted as her tears began to flow.

Shibuki, sad and angry looked at the girl, he wanted to remember her name but he couldn't. "Young lady take heart, nothing is decided" wrapping his hands around her shoulder he turned towards the medical center and they began to walk "Lets go and check on everyone." In the hospital Shibuki sat looking at his followers, thinking of the things his father taught him about how to lead a village while staring at the two dying men who were his responsibility.

After spending some time at the bedsides of his fallen ninja Shibuki left the medical center. He walked to the rear of the village. He walked through the hidden entrance covered with lush low lying tree branches. The dew they collect from the night dampened his turquoise kimono as he continued to walk through the treaded down path. He could see the glitter of stars in the night sky as he approached. He walked out of the Hidden villages entrance about 5 miles down into a clearing. "Lets begin." Said Shibuki with a feral voice he had never used before. Stepping out from behind a tree the enemy walked over. "You're alone?" he said while laughing. "And you have no source for your jutsu" said Shibuki with a devilish grin" It is water based right?" Shibuki drew a kuni and rushed his opponent." My men sacrificed everything to bring the secret of your jutsu home. I will do my part to make sure there efforts were not in vain"

That was the night shibuki took his first life, under a quiet blanket a stars a legend was born. Letting out a roar strong and visceral Shibuki shed the timid shell he once wore and emerged as a man.


End file.
